MICIN
by GrevildeBlois
Summary: AU doang ini, Author ngasal bikinnya, maklum belom kuliah :v Ini ceritanya Zilong anak kuliahan, terus ketemu Alu. ( FF hwmw ea ) Terus endingnya... yha gitu deh
1. Chapter 1

Sudah sekitar enam bulan aku jauh dari keluargaku. Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan di sini. Universitas ini kebanyakan muridnya dapat beasiswa. Di semester kedua ini, kelas kami akan diacak lagi. Agak sulit bagiku untuk beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru. Sama teman sekelas saja ada yang nggak kenal, apalagi sama anak kelas lain?

Memang aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, terutama pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Kalau menurut teman-teman dekatku, aku ini cerewet dan suka ngomel.

Rasanya handphone ku bergetar, benar saja, ada pemberitahuan dari pihak universitas. Isinya tentang pembagian kelas berdasarkan tes kemarin. Disini kelas terbagi jadi empat, kelas A, B, C, dan D. Kelas A itu isinya kutu buku semua, kalau kelas B isinya orang biasa, kelas C isinya orang dengan nilai pas-pasan, kalau kelas D? Ah sudahlah. Preman semua itu isinya.

Semester kemarin, aku di kelas B. Satu kelas sama teman kecilku yang rada sableng. Chou namanya. Anaknya sih ya gimana ya... menurutku biasa aja, tapi kadang-kadang suka bikin kesel.

Aku memeriksa daftar murid kelas B, pasti namaku paling bawah. Yaiyalah, dari Z. Tapi kok nggak ada, ya? Hatiku sedikit panik, jangan-jangan masuk kelas C lagi... duh. Udah kuliat, gak ada juga, jangan-jangan masuk kelas...

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku terkejut bukan main

" Kaget ya? Haha "

" Ganggu aja lu, lagi sibuk ini "

" Sibuk ngapain? "

" Tidur. Ya nyari nama gua lah di daftar kelas ! "

" Oohh, ketemu? "

" Udah gua cari di kelas B,C kagak ada "

" Lu nyarinya disitu, ya ngga bakal ketemu lah! Elu kan masuk kelas A! Nih liat! "

Rasanya tes kemarin sangat sulit, bagaimana bisa?!

" Hoki lu ya, haha. Gue yang gak hoki, masuk kelas C, sesuai nama kali ya "

Aku terdiam saja, aku masih tidak percaya kalau namaku ada di kelas A, bukan B, C, maupun D. " Zilong? Zilong? Jangan bengong, lah. " Chou melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku.

" Sayang ya, kita gak sekelas lagi. Kayaknya kita bakal jarang ketemu deh, soalnya gua disuruh ngekos tempat lain, cari yang murah sama bapak gue. Uang transferan gua dikurangin. "

" ... "

" Yah, gua dikacangin... Eh iya, gua ada janji sama temen gua, duluan ya, dah! "

Chou bergegas pergi meninggalkanku. Selagi ada WiFi gratis ditaman, boleh juga lah dipakai buat video call. Kan nggak mungkin aku pakai kuota buat yang begituan, rugi lah, nanti ga bisa bayar kos. Kupasang earphone hitamku di kedua telingaku dan segera memulai panggilan video. Tidak lama, panggilan itu terjawab.

" Halo, papa? "

" ... Oh, Zilong. Tumben nelfon, banyak kuota nih ceritanya? "

" Ga gitu pa, cuma nebeng wifi gratis di taman. Papa apa kabar? "

" Baik, kamu gimana disana? Gimana kuliahnya? "

" Sama, baik juga. Kalo soal kuliah sih, ya kayaknya kali ini agak baik deh. "

" Emang kenapa kok bisa jawab ' agak baik ' ? "

" Saya masuk kelas A. "

" Wah! Hebat, hebat. Oh iya, nanti akhir tahun, kalau uangmu cukup, kamu mau pulang sebentar kesini? "

" Iya. "

" Nanti papa masakin mie, mau kan? "

" Ih, papa, kalo masak mie saya juga bisa. "

Papa cekikikan mendengar jawabanku. Ah, bateraiku tinggal seperempat.

" Bentar pa, mau ngecas. "

Aku mencari-cari powerbank dalam tasku, tapi kok gak ketemu ya...

Aduh, sialan! Ketinggalan tadi di kamar gara-gara aku terlalu buru-buru keluar, karena mau numpang WiFi gratisan di taman. Maklum anak kos.

" Hehe... powerbanknya ketinggalan. "

" Kamu lah orangnya gak sabaran, apa-apa mau cepat, buru-buru, powerbank ketinggalan, ini itu ketinggalan, dompet ketinggalan. Besok apa? Pacar ketinggalan?

Oh iya, kamu kan gak punya, ya? Haha. "

Aku terdiam. Ya, memang aku belum pernah pacaran dari dulu sih...

" Jangan dibawa perasaan, dong. Papa kan cuma bercanda. "

" Yasudah, kapan-kapan saya telepon lagi, baterainya sekarat. "

Aku segera melepas earphone dan mematikan handphoneku lalu bergegas pulang. Langit sudah mulai mendung, untung saja kosan ku tidak jauh. Kulepas sepatuku dan kutaruh di sebelah pintu, kemudian kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. AH SIALAN! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang keras ada di balik selimut, aku tidak sengaja menindihnya, badanku jadi sakit. Ah, itu powerbank-ku yang kucari tadi. Saat tidak diperlukan, dia ada, pas diperlukan, dia gak ada. Oh iya, kan, hampir lupa ngecharge handphone.

Handphone-ku sedang di charge, besok masuk kuliah, masih jam lima sore. Gabut emang sekarang. Yah, gak ada pilihan lain selain nunggu malam. Aku masih membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur, walau memang gak empuk amat sih. Ini kan kos-an, bukan hotel atau apartemen.

...

Ngh... aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sudah malam ternyata, aku ketiduran lagi. Kayaknya setiap bangun rasanya lapar gitu. Aku segera bangkit dan mencabut kabel charge handphone-ku. Sambil menunggu handphone ku nyala, aku membongkar lemari kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Disini kalau ngekos, masak sendiri. Ya iyalah, emang hotel?

Mie, ya aku selalu makan itu, hampir setiap hari, gak disini, gak waktu dirumah, sama aja sih. Cuma bedanya kalau disini mie instan. Papa sering ngomel, katanya ' kurangi makan mie instan, gak sehat tau ' tapi uang transferan ngurang. Maunya apa coba?

Handphone-ku bergetar beberapa kali, tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku bergegas memeriksanya sambil menunggu air mendidih. Tujuh belas panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan baru dari Chou. Sableng nih anak, nyepam saja.

Isi pesannya :

" Zilong.

P

P

P

P "

Pesannya sangat 'tidak' penting 'sekali'. Cuma ngirim begituan doang, ya ngapain dibales coba. Eh, dia ngirim pesan baru lagi.

" Kok di read doang sih. Ini penting "

Bener-bener deh, ini anak sableng, tinggal ngetik doang apa pentingnya pake acara manggil-manggil dulu segala, udah itu ngirim huruf P empat kali.

" Tgl ketik aj, ribet amt lu "

" Gini, gw pindahnya mlm ini, jd bsk gw udh g disblh lu lagi : ( jgn kangen ya. Gw juga mungkin g bisa anter-jemput lu lagi, gpp kan? Gw disuruh kerja part-time sama bapak gw. "

" Oh "

" Jawabnya singkat bener, g kangen nih? "

" Siapa juga yg kangen? "

" Ah, lu mah gt. Ydh gw off dlu ya, msti hemat kuota nih. "

Air yang kumasak sudah mendidih, ya jadi chat-nya langsung kututup saja. Mending makan daripada bales chat-an dia.

...

Cahaya matahari menembus gorden yang tertutup. Pengen buka mata, tapi silau. Masih ngantuk juga, sih. Ah, elah, ngapa hari ini pake acara hari pertama kuliah segala, liburnya belom cukup.

Aku memeriksa handphoneku, ada SMS dari Papa. Biar kutebak, ini isinya pasti ' pagi ini jangan makan mi instan, ya! ' Benar saja. Persis seperti dugaanku. Tapi, aku tetap makan mie instan. Ya, apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang ada.

Setelah makan, aku bergegas mempersiapkan diri dan perlengkapan yang kuperlukan, karena kali ini aku berangkat pakai kendaraan umum, aku harus buru-buru. Universitas dan kos-an ku tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi kota ini selalu macet, itu alasannya kenapa aku harus buru-buru.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, sekarang pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima. Aku turun dari bus, tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi, aku akan sampai. Santai sajalah, kan masuknya jam delapan lewat limabelas.

...

EH IYA, INI KAN UNIVERSITAS LUAS BANGET, KAN MESTI NYARI RUANGANNYA DULU, KOK JADI GOBLOK SIH NIH OTAK.

Huft... setelah dua puluh menit mencari-cari ruangan, akhirnya ketemu juga. Waktunya duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Sialan, sudah ada yang menempati. Kalau kupindahkan tasnya bisa-bisa dilabrak. Ya, sudah, terpaksa duduk di depannya.

Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, perlahan-lahan kelas mulai ramai. Mahasiswa yang duduk dibelakangku juga sudah datang kembali. Jujur, aku ingin bertukar tempat, tapi aku malu bilangnya. Rasanya membosankan menunggu waktu, aku tidak mau mengobrol dengan murid-murid lain juga sih, aku malu. Walau kondisi kelas sedikit ramai, karena beberapa diantara mereka pasti ada yang saling kenal.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas tepat. Pak Tigreal memasuki ruang kelas. Keadaan langsung sunyi, semua murid duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

" Selamat pagi semuanya, tentu kalian sudah kenal saya, jadi saya tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi kan? Semester kemarin kan saya juga yang ngajar. Tapi karena beberapa disini ada yang baru, ya... Saya kenalkan diri saya sendiri dulu. Nama saya Tigreal, saya mengajar tiga mata pelajaran di kelas ini ... "

Ah, konsentrasiku sedikit buyar, tidak semua kalimatnya masuk ke otakku, malah masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Aku biasanya duduk paling belakang, kali ini tidak. Memang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, tapi rasanya agak aneh.

" Sekarang, saya mau anda semua memperkenalkan diri, tidak usah maju, cukup berdiri ditempat saja. Mulai dari sebelah kiri saya. "

Satu-persatu murid memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Kini tiba giliranku, suaraku memang bisa dibilang lantang, tapi aku sedikit grogi. " Nama saya, Zilong. " ucapku singkat, aku kembali duduk.

" Nama saya Alucard, panggilannya Alu. " Seluruh murid perempuan bersorak gembira mendengar suaranya. Ng... jujur, aku juga suka suaranya. " Tenang semuanya. " Pak Tigreal berusaha menenangkan kelas.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama duduk, kelas pun berakhir, padahal ini seharusnya masa orientasi, tapi kenapa belajar? Ah sudahlah, yang penting pulang. Aku tidak melihat Chou hari ini, yah mungkin dia sudah pulang, biarkan saja. Untuk pulang, aku berjalan kaki saja, nanti kalau naik kendaraan umum lagi, bisa kosong dompetku ini lama-lama.

" Hei, Zilong! " Seseorang memanggilku, suaranya agak asing menurutku, tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, Alucard menghampiriku dengan motornya. " Kamu pulang jalan kaki? Sendirian saja? " tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum " Mau ku antar? "

Jantungku berdegup agak kencang dari biasanya, duh, ini kenapa lagi... Nggak, nggak! Aku gak boleh suka sama dia, kami kan sesama laki-laki! " Ng... tidak merepotkan... kan? " tanyaku. " Nggak kok. Naiklah, kebetulan aku bawa dua helm. " dia mengulurkan helm padaku.

Padahal kami baru kenal, tidak, belum sempat menurutku. Kami hanya saling tau nama. Dia sudah mau mengantarku. " Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tinggal dimana? " tanyanya padaku sambil menggas motornya. Aku menyebutkan alamat kos-an ku. " Oh, kamu disana juga? " Aku sedikit terkejut. " H-hah? " Disana juga? " kamu nge-kos di tempat yang sama? Kok belum pernah... ketemu? "

Dia terkekeh, " Tentu saja belum pernah ketemu, aku baru pindah kesana, kemarin. Ayo, naiklah. " Aku naik di motornya. Kira-kira dia di kamar nomor berapa ya? Apa mungkin dia tinggal di kamar Chou dulu, yang persis di sebelahku?

Eh, kok jadi mikir beginian, sih?! Ngapain coba itu dipikirin, kan bukan urusanku. " Kamu nggak biasa naik motor ya? " tanya Alucard padaku. ASTAGA! Aku nggak sadar kalau aku merangkulnya daritadi, " Ng... M-maaf! " Aku melepaskan rangkulan itu perlahan.

" Sebenarnya aku gak keberatan sih kalau dirangkul, daripada kamu jatoh kan? " Aku terdiam sejenak, jantungku berdegup kencang lagi, aku kembali merangkulnya.

Setelah sekitar seperempat jam, kami sampai di kos-an. Jauh lebih cepat daripada kendaraan umum. Motor kan kecil, tidak sebesar mobil taksi maupun bus. Aku segera turun dan mengembalikan helm pada Alucard, " Terima kasih... " kataku singkat. " Sama-sama. " aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku. Ia tekekeh, " Pipimu merah. ".

Aku tak menghiraukan perkataannya yang barusan.

" Kamu biasanya jalan kaki ke univ? "

" Nggak, baru kali ini saja. Biasanya diantar teman, naik motor juga. "

" Oh... haha. Tadi kamu merangkulku erat sekali, kupikir kamu baru pertama kali dibonceng. Tapi mungkin juga aku bawanya ngebut kali ya? "

" Y-ya kamu ngebut... "

" Ini helmnya kamu simpan saja, mulai besok aku antar-jemput. Kita kan sejalan, univ sama, kos-an sama. Mau gak? "

" H-hah? Ng.. y-yaudah. "

Aku mengambil helm itu, dia tersenyum, LAGI. Anjkahfkjeibafkhdahfadnajfdjkabskdbjdkfh... AKU DEG-DEGAN LAGI, AAAAAAHHHH INI KENAPA SIH?! POKOKNYA AKU GA BOLEH SUKA SAMA DIA, TITIK.

" Aku jalan dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok. " Katanya sambil menginjak gas motor dan berlalu.

Aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintu, aku terduduk di lantai sambil memegang jidatku. Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Kejadian yang barusan terus terbayang-bayang di otakku. Ah! Aku harus melupakannya! Aku harus mencari kesibukan lain agar aku lupa hal yang tadi... Ng... kira-kira Alucard kemana ya?

AH BODOH! KENAPA YANG KUPIKIRKAN MALAH DIA?! Sudah, sudah, Zilong. Pikirkan hal yang lain, yang penting... Papa setuju gak ya kalo aku sama Alu- GOBLOK! MIKIRIN DIA LAGI! Ah, handphoneku bergetar. Mungkin itu SMS dari Papa.

Papa ini selalu ngirim SMS lho, padahal aku sudah pernah mengajari cara pakai media sosial yang ada pesan singkatnya, tapi masih aja ngirim pakai SMS. Eh? Notifikasi dari LINE? " Pesan baru telah diterima " ya, aku selalu mengunci handphone dan seluruh isi aplikasinya dengan sandi, jadi gak ada yang bajakin.

Tumben, papa pakai- H-HAH... I-INI ALUCARD?! KOK DIA BISA DAPAT KONTAKKU?!

" Sore, Zilong. Km lg sibuk? "

" g "

" Blh ngechat sbntr kan? Gpp kan? "

" y "

" Jwbnya singkat amat haha. Km biasany jln ke univ jam brp? "

" 7:15 "

" Ok, bsk kt brngkat jam 7:15 y "

" iy. "

Oh iya, aku belum tau tadi dia kemana, ah tapi tidak usah... tapi aku ingin tau... tapi.. masa sih baru kenal langsung nanya-nanyain kan ... gak sopan, tapi SUMPAH AKU PENGEN TAU DIA KEMANA. Siapa tau nge-date gitu sama cewek, atau apalah, dia kan ganteng, suaranya gitu lagi, mana mungkin single...

" Km ngetik apa kok g slsai2 drtd? "

ASTAGA TERNYATA DARITADI DIA NUNGGUIN. Mau tidak mau, ya harus kubalas...

" Kl blh tau td km kmn? "

" Oh, aku krja ½ hari, agak jauh dr univ sih kntrnya. Knp? "

" Kirain nge-date gt ama pacar. "

AH GOBLOK! KENAPA GW KETIK ITUUUUU SIIIIHHHH!

" Hahaha. Aku g pny pcr. "

Hee?! DIA NGGAK PUNYA PACAR?

" Udh dlu y, bosku bntr lg dtg ksini, lnjut nnti y, ddh. "

" ok. "

Jujur, aku tak menyangka dia nggak punya pacar. Tapi, masa sih? Bisa jadi sih... mungkin dia baru putus, atau gimana gitu... Apa jangan-jangan punya? Tapi gak diakuin? Duh... eh... tapi kan kata papa nggak boleh berprasangka buruk sama orang... APAAN SIH GW NIH?! GW KAN LAKI-LAKI, MANA BOLEH JADIAN SAMA LAKI-LAKI JUGA?! Ng.. tapi gak salah juga sih, kalo orangnya baik gimana? TAPI TETEP AJA GAK BOLEH. H. TITIK.

Aku memasukkan nomor sandi untuk membuka LINE ku. Ah, iya, seharusnya tadi aku nanya darimana Alucard dapat kontakku. Tapi, kurasa aku akan mencari t... Pantas saja, dari groupchat kelas. Groupchatnya untuk saat ini masih bersih sih, tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi, pasti langsung ramai, siap-siap matikan notifikasi. Aku melihat-lihat anggota di dalamnya.

Wah, profil Alucard paling atas. Yaiyalah, namanya dari A. Statusnya ' Nothing lasts forever, we can change the future '. Bijak banget ya ini, nyolong tapi ini mah kayaknya.

Pengen liat berandanya deh... Isinya foto dia semua. Dasar narsis.

Lagi-lagi handphoneku bergetar, tanda pesan masuk di LINE.

Pesan baru dari... Alucard.

" Km udh mkn blm? "

Dia ini perhatian banget deh, baru kenal udh ditanyain beginian. Duh... kok jadi seneng gini sih...

" Blm, nnti aj kn msh sore. "

" Udh jam 8 skrg "

Aku melirik jam di handphoneku, memang benar katanya, sudah jam delapan lewat tujuh menit sekarang ini. Jadi aku melihat foto-foto narsisnya selama berjam-jam.

" Btw, aku udh plg kntr, mau kubliin mkn mlm g? "

Ng... jawab apa ya... ... tapi kalau makan malam kan aku tinggal masak mie instan. Tapi kata papa, kurangi makan mie instan... jadi... ya... gitu...

" Ydh kl km mw beliin. Tp g ngrpotin kan? "

" G kok, km mau kubliin apa? "

" Tsrh. "

" Ydh kubliin, tunggu y "

" y "

Tidak lama kemudian, sekitar lima belas menit, terdengar suara motor. Itu pasti Alucard. Aku bergegas membuka pintu.

" Aku beliin kamu mie kuah di sebrang kantorku, restorannya baru buka. "

" Kok kamu tau aku suka mie? "

" Sebenarnya aku gak tau sih, cuma kuliat di sebrang itu kan resto Cina, kamu kan orang Cina, ya... kupikir kamu suka mie jadi kubeliin itu juga. "

" Oh ... "

" Aku pulang dulu ya. "

Aku segera menahan lengan jaketnya,

" Eh, tunggu, kamu makan disini aja. "

" Oh, boleh. "

Kami pun makan malam berduaan disini, udah kayak orang pacaran aja tapi gak modal, makan di kamar kos. Aku tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, aku tak tau mau bilang apa.

" Syukur deh kamu punya garpu, soalnya aku gak bisa pake sumpit, haha. "

" Oh... iya, kalau mau ambil saja. "

" Ah, nggak usah kok, nggak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah berapa lama disini? "

" Baru enam bulan."

" Hmm... gitu. "

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

" Alu. "

" Ya? "

" Boleh nanya? "

" Boleh kok. Nanya apa? "

"... Ng... "

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, alasan dia bekerja dan tentang keluarganya, tapi kita kan baru kenal, aku nggak enak nanyainnya.

" Nggak jadi. "

" Yah. Yaudah, aku aja yang nanya deh. Keluargamu di Cina semua? "

Ah, ini kesempatan bagiku untuk bertanya tentang keluarganya.

" Iya. Kalau kamu? "

Alucard tersenyum kecil padaku,

" Aku nggak punya keluarga. "

" ... "

" Kenapa? Kaget ya? "

" Ng... "

" Ya, gini ceritanya, aku ini anak tunggal, tapi ortuku meninggal sejak aku kecil, jadi, ya, aku diasuh di panti asuhan. Pas udah lulus SMA, ya dilepas gini, udah bebas. Makanya aku harus kerja, soalnya nggak ada transferan darimanapun. Panti kan ngurus anak-anak dibawah delapan belas, umurku sudah sembilan belas. "


	3. Chapter 3

Benar-benar tak terduga, aku tak menyangka latar belakang hidupnya seperti itu.

" Itu kan masa lalu, siapa yang tau soal masa depan, kan, Zilong? "

" I-iya. "

" Ah kau juga sudah selesai makan, sini, kucuci mangkoknya. "

" Ng.. nggak usah, aku aja. Kamu kan udah nganterin aku, beliin makanan, masa kamu juga yang nyuci piringnya. "

" Haha, iya, ada benarnya juga kamu ini ya. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya? "

" Oh iya, itu harganya berapa? Biar kuganti uangnya.. "

" Nggak usah, kok. Nggak apa-apa. "

" ... ... Makasih, yang tadi. "

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, lalu pulang. Aku pun segera membereskan kamarku, ah, ini... jaketnya Alu ketinggalan. Mau kupulangkan, tapi sudah malam. Kan mengganggu kalau aku datang malam-malam, jadi ya... besok saja.

Wangi jaketnya sama dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencium wangi jaketnya, karena aku suka wangi parfumnya.

...

Ngh... sudah pagi rupanya... aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan melihat jam. Ah! Sudah jam tujuh lewat tigabelas, aku telat bangun. Yah, terpaksa aku ganti baju saja, sama makan permen mint yang ada di dalam kulkas. Aku buru-buru menyandang tasku, rasanya handphoneku bergetar... benar saja, Alu mengirimiku pesan. Aku menjawab pesannya dengan singkat lalu mengambil jaketnya dan helm.

Aku mengembalikan jaketnya yang tertinggal semalam, " nih, jaketmu ketinggalan kemarin. " Alu segera mengambil dan memakainya, " Makasih, kamu udah sarapan? " Aku terdiam sejenak, kalau kujawab tidak pasti aku dibelikan makanan, kasihan dia, kan dia sudah lelah bekerja, masa aku enak-enakan saja ditraktir melulu. Jadi kujawab sudah saja, tapi dia percaya.

Jadi begini rasanya tidak sarapan... Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali, semua yang diterangkan dosen serasa masuk kiri keluar kanan.

Hahh... akhirnya istirahat juga. " Zilong. " Aku menoleh kearahnya. " Tadi kamu bohong ya? Kamu bilang sudah sarapan, tapi daritadi kulihat kamu lemas begitu, kebanyakan diam. Ya... kamu memang banyak diam dibanding bicara atau apalah itu, tapi yang kali ini beda. " Aku terdiam sejenak, ternyata daritadi Alu memperhatikanku. " Iya, maaf. Cuma ga mau bikin telat. "

" ... Kan istirahat satu jam, kamu mau makan diluar, bareng? " tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, " Tapi kamu gausah traktir. " Alu heran, " Kenapa? Biasanya orang pacaran senang ditraktir " . " Kita kan gak pacaran! "

" Ya... tapi kan rata-rata orang maunya ditraktir... "

" Tapi aku nggak mau! Ngerepotin! "

Ia tersenyum, " Langka juga ya kamu ini haha, masuk kategori orang yang gak _matre_ ".

" Hmph. "

" Tapi aku suka lho. "

" Gombal. "

Aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas, disusul Alu. Dia mengantarku ke kafe kecil, tak jauh dari Universitas kami. " Kamu sudah pernah coba shortcake? " Aku menggeleng. " Mau coba? " Alu menyendok potongan kecil dari kue itu dan menyodorkannya. Aku menyambut suapan itu. " Bagaimana rasanya? " tanyanya. " Lumayan. " jawabku singkat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan berlalu. Kurasa hubunganku dengan Alu semakin akrab. Sekarang sudah penghujung tahun, aku sudah semester tiga. Semester lalu, kami berdua duduk di kelas A. Yah, kami sama-sama hoki bisa masuk kelas A, dia juga bilang kebetulan saja nilainya bagus.  
Meskipun sekarang kami di kelas yang berbeda, menurutku itu bukan masalah. Dia masih tinggal di kamar kos sebelahku. Tiap hari dia selalu mampir ketempatku dulu sebelum pulang. Mau tau buat apa? Makan.

Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Aku ada janji sama papa kalau akhir tahun aku harus pulang. Sekarang sudah bulan November, aku akan pulang saat akhir Desember nanti. Lalu tentunya kembali lagi disini. Tapi tiket pesawat pasti mahal...

" Zilong ? " Alu melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajahku. Aku tersentak. " Kok bengong? " tanyanya. Mau tidak mau, aku menceritakannya pada Alu. Dia manggut-manggut kemudian berpikir sejenak " Oh, aku tau "

" Kita ngontrak bareng aja, serumah gitu. Sewanya patungan, nanti kalau uangmu masih kurang, kubantu biayanya "

" HAH?! "  
" Santai dong jawabnya, gimana? Setuju ga? "

Suasana hening sejenak, aku bingung mau jawab apa, kalau kutolak, dia benar juga. Tapi kalau setuju... gimana ya? Masa aku tinggal serumah sama dia?! Tapi kan aku sudah janji sama papa kalau akhir tahun ini aku akan pulang.

" Ng... iya. "

" Ya sudah, besok kan sabtu, kita nyari kontrakan, ya? Terus minggunya kita pindah " Aku mengangguk setuju. " Dah, aku pulang dulu ya. " Alu mengenakan kembali jaketnya dan bergegas pulang.

Keesokan harinya kami berkeliling untuk mencari kontrakan baru. Cukup jauh kami berkeliling, akhirnya ketemu juga. Letaknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Universitas, harganya memang lebih mahal dari kos-an kami, tapi kontrakan ini jauh lebih nyaman untuk ditempati. Fasilitasnya jauh lebih lengkap. Lagipula kami kan bayarnya separuh-separuh, jadi ya tidak terlalu beban.

Malam ini kami berdua sibuk mengemas barang masing-masing, karena besok kami akan pindah kesana. Begitu hari Minggu tiba, Alu langsung mengantarku kesana. Mulai hari ini, kami tinggal disini.

Tidak terasa sudah sekitar satu bulan tiga minggu aku tinggal bersamanya. Sejauh ini, semuanya lancar-lancar saja, seperti yang direncanakan. Sekarang ini kami libur akhir tahun. Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Rencananya aku mau pulang dua hari lagi.  
Aku harus mengabari papa dulu tentunya, aku menekan tombol power on sesaat. Sekitar lima detik sudah berlalu, layarnya masih hitam saja... aneh.

Hatiku sedikit panik, jangan-jangan handphoneku rusak. Ah, sialan. Selalu saja ada yang mengacau, disaat kukira semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan rencana. Aku terpaksa menggunakan uang simpanan untuk membeli handphone baru. Tidak mungkin aku servis handphone, harganya pasti lebih mahal, belum lagi, kalau misalnya tukang servisnya nggak jujur, bisa habis berkali-kali lipat uang deh.

Kebetulan tidak ada aktivitas kuliah di akhir tahun, dan khusus akhir tahun, karena tidak ada aktivitas kuliah, Alu kerjanya dari pagi sampai sore. Gajinya sih ditambah, katanya.  
Tapi aku nggak mau ngutang-ngutang. Mending pakai uang sendiri daripada ngerepotin orang lain. Aku segera bergegas keluar untuk ke toko handphone terdekat. Suhunya cukup dingin disini, sampai-sampai aku memakai baju lima lapis. Rasanya tahun kemarin gak begini amat.

Ah, tak hanya tiket pesawat yang naik pada akhir tahun. Harga handphone juga, bahkan mungkin semuanya. Dasar.

Kuputuskan untuk membeli handphone yang paling murah. Senja telah tiba, ini tahun kedua aku melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam di musim salju. Sebentar lagi malam tiba. Mumpung aku diluar, jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli makanan untukku dan Alucard. Dia pasti sudah sampai di rumah.

" Baru saja kamu mau kutelpon. Tumben keluar sore-sore, kenapa? " tanya Alu kepadaku ketika aku sampai.

" Beli hp baru sekalian beli makan malam." Ia heran, " Memangnya hpmu kenapa? "

" rusak. " jawabku singkat sambil melepas sepatu dan menuju dapur. Alu menyusulku,

" Terus, pulangnya gimana? "

" Gajadi. "

" Bukannya kamu udah janji sama papa kamu? " belum sempat dia melanjutkan berbicara, aku menjawab " Pokoknya batal. " jawabku singkat. " Kamu beruntung lho masih punya papa... "

Alu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. " Ya, tau. Nanti pulangnya pas Imlek. " ia pun tersenyum, " gitu dong. "

Malamnya, aku menyalakan handphone baruku, ah, ternyata kontaknya tersimpan di memori telepon, bukan di kartu sim... Sial, tapi untungnya aku masih hafal nomor papa. Aku terpaksa menelponnya meski aku tau biaya mahal, , tapi ini mendesak.

" Halo, papa? "

" Tumben nelfon, biasanya video call. Belum tidur? Disana kan sudah malam. "

" Belum, pa. Saya gak ganggu kan? "

" Nggak kok. Jadi pulang kan? "

" Ng.. itu yang saya mau omongin. Nggak jadi, maaf pa, saya ingkar janji. Tapi nanti imlek saya usahakan saya pulang. "

" Hmm.. yasudah, nggak apa-apa. Oh iya, gimana kabar? "

" Baik. Papa sendiri? "

" Sama, kamu masih ngekos? "

" Nggak. Sekarang ngontrak, bayarnya patungan sama temen. "

" Temen apa pacar? "

" Temen pa. "

" Siapa? Chou? "

" Bukan. "

" Terus? "

" Ada deh. Papa kepo, ih. Udah dulu ya pa, nanti pulsa abis. "

Aku mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam disini, sedangkan disana masih pagi, sekitar jam enam kurang beberapa menit saja. Tahun ini akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari. Tepatnya empat hari lagi. Sedangkan imlek, jatuhnya pada tanggal 16 Februari tahun depan.

Masih 1 bulan dan 21 hari lagi, kalau tidak salah.

" Zilong? Belum tidur? " Alu keluar kamarnya, aku menoleh kearahnya, " Belum... kamu sendiri juga kan? " dia tersenyum " Ya, kan aku tidurnya jam dua pagi. " aku geleng-geleng kepala, " Alu, besok hari Selasa "

" Iya, tau kok. " katanya sambil menuang air dari teko. " Yasudah, aku tidur dulu. " Alu mengangguk, aku segera masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Kulepas kunciran merahku dan kutaruh disamping bantal. Tak lama, Alu masuk ke dalam, " Lah? Kamu tidur pakai jaket? " tanyanya heran.

Aku menarik selimutku, " Iya, dingin soalnya " Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Kami ini tidur seranjang, memang kami berdua ini sesama laki-laki tapi rasanya gimana gitu, susah jelasinnya, dibilang aneh bukan juga sih.

" Kamu nggak tahan dingin ya? " tanyanya. " Hm " jawabku singkat.

Alu ikutan tidur dan memelukku dari belakang.

" A.. "

" Shh... tidurlah. "

Dengan rasa yang sering ku alami bila bersamanya, yaitu deg-degan, aku mencoba tenang dan tidur.

...

Rasanya aku tidur diatas sesuatu, tapi bukan bantal, agak keras rasanya, tapi kalau dipegang teksturnya kayak kain.

" Zilong, Zilong. "

Alu mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya masih mengantuk, lagipula ini kan libur, ngapain bangun pagi-pagi banget.

" Zilong, geser dong. Nanti aku telat ngantor. "

Aku masih tak menghiraukannya.

" Hei "

Alu menepuk-nepuk pundakku, " Bangun, Zilong, kamu berat lama-lama. ". Aku membuka mataku perlahan. E-EH... AKU TIDUR DIATAS DADANYA.

" AH! MAAF! " Aku segera bangkit, seraya mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan, keringat dingin rasanya mulai bercucuran. Alu hanya cekikikan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Aku tak berbicara apapun. " Kamu lucu deh. " kata Alu sambil mengelus pipiku. Pipiku memerah, aku tertunduk malu.

" Kalau masih mau tidur gak apa-apa kok, tidur aja lagi. Tadi aku cuma bangunin karena kamu nidurin aku, ya aku kan ga bisa gerak jadinya. "

" O-oh... " Aku kembali tidur, kali ini aku menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan bantalku sendiri.


	5. Chapter 5

Tahun ini akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam. Matahari mulai terbenam diatas jalanan yang diselimuti putih salju.

" Aku pulang " kata Alu seraya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menoleh kearahnya, " Oh, ya, ada teh hangat di meja dapur. Baru saja kuseduh. " Ia tersenyum sambil melepas sepatu dan jaketnya, " Baik sekali kamu, semoga nanti istriku kayak kamu ya "

Lagi-lagi, pipiku memerah. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke jendela. " Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau keluar gak malem nanti? Jalan-jalan gitu ke sekitar sini, kan taman gak terlalu jauh juga dari sini. Mumpung tahun baru gitu. "

" Ya, boleh. "

" Mau jalan jam berapa? "

" Terserah. "

" Pas sudah mau tengah malam, mau? "

Aku mengangguk. Sebelum berjalan-jalan, kami berdua makan malam di rumah. Memang kalau hari-hari perayaan ini, menurutku, bagusnya makan diluar, hanya saja harga apapun kan naik kalau ada acara-acara, tahun baru misalnya. Selain itu, di restoran apapun pasti ramai.

...

Langit semakin gelap, bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan diri. Suasana di kota ini mulai ramai. Orang-orang banyak yang keluar hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan melihat acara kembang api nanti, sambil menunggu datangnya tahun yang baru. Alu mengajakku keluar untuk itu. Karena kantornya libur mulai besok sampai tanggal 7.

" Kamu nggak belanja kayak orang lain, gitu? "

" Harganya pada mahal, nggak mau. "

" Perhitungan sekali ya, kamu, haha. Kubayarin deh. "

" Nggak usah, aku nggak mau ngutang. "

" Kalo gitu, nggak usah dianngap hutang. "

" Nyusahin nanti. "

" Hmm iya deh. "

Ramai sekali suasana kota ini, jujur, aku tidak terlalu suka berada di keramaian.

" Kita nunggu di bangku yang agak jauh aja, tuh yang disana tuh " Alu menunjuk bangku yang di sudut taman, agak jauh dari keramaian. " Kamu kan gak suka di tempat ramai, kan? " lanjutnya. " Kok tau? " tanyaku. " Habis dari tadi mukamu kayak gak seneng gitu. " . " Mukaku emang gini. " jawabku dengan nada datar. " Haha, iya deh, tapi bener kan kamu gak suka keramaian? " Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jam di handphoneku menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh tujuh detik. Dalam hitungan tiga menit, tahun akan berganti. Aku membuka perekam video, rencananya nanti aku akan mengirim video itu ke papa.

Kutekan tombol merah tanda mulai rekam,

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Suara kembang api dan petasan riuh sekali terdengar, langit yang gelap kini terang karena kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Tangan Alu menekan tombol petak tanda berhenti merekam.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, " Kok dimat- "

...

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, badanku rasanya hangat. Aku tidak percaya kalau... BIBIRKU DICIUM ALU.

Alu mengakhiri ciumannya, kening kami saling menempel satu sama lain. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Sangat bisa kurasakan kalau pipiku memerah, aku hanya bisa menatapnya, bibirku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

" Kayaknya kamu gak sadar deh, kalo misalnya orang rela nganter-jemput kamu, ngetraktirin kamu, rela tinggal bareng, tidur bareng, itu artinya dia suka sama kamu. Mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu, kamu masih nggangep aku temen... "

" ... "

" ... Zilong, dari awal aku ketemu kamu, aku sebenernya udah ada rasa suka. Lama-lama jadi sayang gini. Kamu itu sebenernya perhatian, cuma caranya nggak terang-terangan. Jadi... Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku? "

" H-hah?! K-ka.. kamu serius? Kita kan... "

" Rasa sayang nggak mandang orang lain itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Zilong. "

Aku terdiam saja.

" Aku bakal nunggu jawaban kamu, selama apapun itu. " Alu tersenyum sambil menaruh handphoneku di saku jaketku lalu memegang kedua tanganku. " Ng.. aku ... " aku menelan ludahku, rasa gugup menghalangiku untuk berbicara, tapi aku mencoba mengatasinya. " ... Aku sebenarnya... juga sayang sama kamu... aku mau kok... "

Alu tersenyum, ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, namun kali ini kutahan. " ... T-tapi... kalau misalnya... papa nggak setuju... gimana? "

" Kalau menurutmu papamu sayang, dia pasti ngertiin kamu. Dia pasti nggak mandang luarnya orang itu, kan? Asal orang itu bisa bikin kamu bahagia dan nggak nyakitin kamu, dia pasti setuju. "

Aku terdiam, dia ada benarnya juga.

" Jujur, Zilong. Aku sudah berkali-kali pacaran, tapi hubungannya nggak lama, karena ada yang orangtuanya nggak ngerestuin, dianya gak serius, inilah, itulah. Tapi aku serius sama kamu. Kalo kamu nggak percaya, aku berani sumpah kok. "

" Aku percaya kok... "

Alu mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku yang menahannya untuk mendekat, " A-alu... i-ini tempat umum! "

" Oh, kamu mau lanjut di... "

" Alu! "


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah sekitar sebulan lebih kami pacaran. Kemana-mana selalu bedua, jalan selalu gandengan tangan. Aku merasa hidupku jauh lebih bahagia bersamanya. Oh iya, sebentar lagi kan Imlek, aku harus mengabari papa kalau sebentar lagi aku akan kesana nanti setelah aku sampai dirumah.

" Zilong, ayo pulang. " Alu menepuk pundakku pelan. " Oh, ya. " Kami berdua berjalan menuju parkiran, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana ada yang memperhatikan kami berdua, karena ... Alu menggandeng tanganku.

Alu memasangkan helm dikepalaku, kemudian men-starter dan menggas motornya. " Naiklah " katanya singkat, aku mengangguk dan naik.

Ia memacu motornya agak ngebut, seperti biasanya. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku selalu merangkulnya, jadi kalau aku jatuh, dia juga jatuh. Nah, karena itu, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku jatuh.

" Nanti berhentinya di taman saja ya. Aku mau numpang WiFi gratis. " kataku sambil cekikikan. Dia terkekeh, " Hmph, dasar anak kuliahan, maunya yang gratis. " ledeknya. " Ih, nggak ngaca, kamu kan juga anak kuliahan, gimana sih? ". " Aku juga ngantor kali, jadi juga bisa dibilang anak kantoran, haha "

Tidak lama, Alu memberhentikan motornya di samping taman dan melepas helmnya. Aku pun turun dan melepas helm. Alu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil helmku. " Lho? Ngapain? Kan nanti aku pulang kerumah. " Alu terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil, " Haha, iya, duh, lupa kan. "

Aku tersenyum padanya, " Dah, hati-hati di jalan ya " lalu aku segera bergegas meninggalkannya, " Eh, tunggu dulu. " katanya sambil menahan lengan jaketku. Aku menoleh, " Kenapa? " tanyaku. Ia tersenyum, " cium dulu ". " Alu, ini tempat umum... " bisikku. " Nggak apa-apa kok, kalau disini, kamu mau pelukan kek, ciuman kek, udah wajar "

" ... Kan bisa nanti di rumah. Tapi... yaudah lah.. " aku mencium pipi kirinya. " Gitu dong, dadah, kamu juga hati-hati ya nanti pulang. " katanya sambil kembali memasang helm. Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk di bangku taman yang biasa ku duduki untuk memakai WiFi gratis. Kubuka aplikasi LINE ku.

Aku segera memasang earphoneku dan melakukan panggilan video ke papa. Tidak lama kemudian, papa mengangkatnya.

" Ah, rambutmu sudah panjang sekali ya sekarang. "

" Haha, iya. Kata temen lebih bagusan panjang begini daripada cuma sebahu kayak dulu. "

" Oh iya, kamu gimana kabarnya? "

" Baik, baik. Papa gimana? "

" Kamu kayaknya sekarang lebih bahagia gitu ya, agak cerewet juga. Udah berubah banget sejak terakhir kali kita telfonan. "

" Masa sih? "

" Kamu pacaran ya? "

" Ng.. ng... nggak.. kok. "

" Bohong ah, mukamu merah gitu. "

" ... "

" Hayoo, sama papa gak boleh bohong. "

" I-iya deh. Punya. "

" Kamu bisa nembak cewek? Baru tau papa. "

" Pacarku cowok pa. "

" Hahaha, ternyata ada yang suka ya sama kamu. Nanti kenalin ya. Udah dulu ya, disini udah malam, papa tidur dulu. "

" Iya pa. "

Papa memutuskan sambungan panggilan video. Aku segera bangkit dan bergegas pulang. Rasanya aneh berjalan kaki bawa helm, kayak orang goblok aja, diliatin lagi, jadi malu kan.

" ZILOOONNGG! "

Seseorang meneriaki namaku, aku menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, tapi aku tidak menemukan seorangpun yang kukenal disana.

" Hosh... hosh... lu jalan cepet banget, untung ketemu. "

Aku memandangi orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, rambut warnanya _off-white_ , modelnya aneh pula. Pakai jaket dan celana panjang hitam, tapi ngegantung kayak orang kebanjiran... Mukanya kayak kenal gitu sih.

" Siapa ya? " tanyaku.


	7. Chapter 7

" Hah?! Masa nggak kenal sih lu sama temen sendiri? "

" Temen? "

" Ini guaaaa, Chou. "

Aku terdiam saja, masih heran. Masa sih Chou kayak gini? Nggak yakin.

" Etdah, pake bengong lagi. Ini, gua ganti model rambut, lu kenal sama anak kelas C yang pinter main anggar itu gak? Yang rambutnya pirang itu, namanya Lancelot. "

" Mana gua tau, kan gua di kelas B. "

" Iya dah yang pinter. "

" Kok rambut lu aneh sih. "

" Ini namanya model, tanya aja sama Lancelot. "

" Kek bakpao ya "

Chou cemberut, lalu berkata sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang sangat tidak canggih, itu handphone kuno, persis seperti handphone papa dulu sebelum kubelikan handphone baru.

" Eh iya, elu tinggal dimana? Kok gua cari di kos-an lu, elu kagak ada sih? Gua juga gak hafal nomor telepon elu, handphone gua ilang, jadi sekarang gua pake handphone butut ini. "

" Di kontrakan sekarang. "

" Udah kaya lu tinggal di kontrakan? Gile, serem juga. "

" Bayarnya patungan kok... "

" ... Sama siapa? "

" Kepo lu, kayak papa gua aja. "

" Ih, lu mah gitu ama temen sendiri. Oh iya, gua liat LINE lu di hapenya si Lance, itu foto profil lu lagi ama siapa tuh? Yang cowo pirang itu? "

" T.. temen.. doang. "

Wajahku sedikit memerah,

" Kok ekspresinya gitu, waaahh, lu bohong ya? " ledek Chou

" Apaan sih?! "

" Waduh, marah, ampun koh. "

Kami terdiam sejenak,

" Oh iya, gua hampir lupa. Ini sebenernya tujuan utama gua nyamperin lu, gua cuma mau bilang kalo gua gak balik lagi kesini. Bapak gua sakit, jadi gua harus pulang, terus karena akhir-akhir ini nilai gua juga jeblokan gitu, gua mutusin berhenti kuliah aja. Kasian nanti biaya tambahannya, masa bapak gua mulu yang nombokin. Jadi mulai besok, gua udah pulang. "

Aku ragu harus bilang apa, jadi aku mikir dulu...

" Ng.. gitu. Cepet sembuh ya, buat bapak lu... nanti gua bantu transfer duit buat bantu biaya rumah sakit. "

Chou tersenyum dan segera memelukku erat-erat.

" MAKASIH BANGET, ELU EMANG TEMEN GUA YANG PALING BAIK "

" AAHHH! GOBLOOOKK NANTI TULANG GUA PATAH! "

Ia melepas pelukannya, " Haha, maaf maaf, gua seneng sih abisnya. " katanya sambil nyengir. " seneng boleh, goblok jangan " kataku dengan nada jutek. Ia melirik ke arah helm yang kugantung di lenganku. " Yang goblok siapa sih? Elu jalan kaki, ngapain coba bawa helm? " tanyanya.

" Ini punya pacar gu- " Aku segera menghentikan perkataanku dan menutup mulutku. " Hayooooo... Punya pacar kan lu? " ledek Chou. Sial! Aku keceplosan! Tenang, tenang, jawab pertanyaan si sableng ini dengan tenang, " Terus, kalo iya, kenapa? " Chou sedikit panik, " Y-ya santai dong jawabnya, gausah sewot gitu. " katanya.

Aku memasang wajah jutekku, " Udah ah, gua pulang. " dan segera pulang.

...

Akhir-akhir ini, Alu sibuk sekali. Pulang kuliah, ngantor, abis itu pulang telat, makan, langsung tidur. Nggak biasanya aja gitu, biasanya kan dia begadang mulu. Kita juga jarang ngomong sih sekarang.

Ya, tapi, aku nggak keberatan amat sih, namanya juga orang sibuk.

" Zilong? Kok bengong? " Kata Alu seraya melepas helmnya. Aku sedikit tersentak, " Sudah sampai, turunlah " katanya. " Hah? Oh iya. " Aku segera turun dan melepas helm. Alu tersenyum dan mencium pipi kananku, " Kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering bengong ". " Ng.. Gak apa-apa " jawabku singkat. " Mmm... Yaudah. Aku jalan dulu ya? "

" Tunggu " kataku " Imlek nanti kamu ikut sama aku bisa nggak? Papa mau ketemu kamu katanya. " Alu mengangguk, " Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu? " Aku tertunduk malu, ia terkekeh. " Ng.. Udah itu aja. " Alu menggas motornya dan berlalu. Imlek tinggal empat hari lagi, nggak sabar rasanya mau ketemu papa.

...

" Zilong! Dengar dulu, itu nggak kayak yang kamu pikir! "

" Terserah aja kamu mau bilang apa! Aku nggak percaya! "

" Aku bisa jelasin, k... "

" Aku mau pulang sekarang. Gausah cari aku lagi, aku gak bakal balik kesini. " Aku segera mengemas barang-barangku, tapi Alu menahanku. " Zilong, kamu denger dulu, itu ... "

Dia memegang pipi kirinya yang merah karena baru saja kutampar. Tanganku gemetaran, pandanganku jadi kabur karena air mata yang perlahan mengalir, " Kamu... Egois, Alu. " Kataku dengan suara parau.

Aku segera menyandang tasku dan membanting pintu. Bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak jadian dengannya, kalau akhirnya begini. Percuma menyesal sekarang.

Setelah dua jam terjebak macet, akhirnya aku bisa turun dari taksi. Aku langsung pergi ke bandara tanpa pikir panjang. Bandara tidak terlalu ramai. Kebetulan, penerbangan yang paling cepat adalah satu jam empat puluh tujuh menit dari sekarang.

...

Tidak banyak yang berubah di bandara sejak kutinggalkan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Aku segera memanggil taksi untuk menuju rumah. Papa agak terkejut melihat aku datang lebih awal, aku segera memeluknya, " Kangen " kataku singkat.

" Matamu kok agak merah? "

" Kelilipan. "

" Nggak mungkin. Itu kayak habis nangis. "

" ... "

" Kamu abis putus ya sama pacarmu? "

" Udah pa, nggak usah dibahas. "

" Kok gitu sih jawabnya? "

" Nggak penting. Zilong mau tidur dulu, udah mau jam dua pagi. "

Aku merapikan kamarku sebentar dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang biasa kutiduri dulu. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Kira-kira Alu ngapain ya? Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengecek akun sosial medianya. Tidak ada satupun yang berstatus _online._ Foto profilnya di LINE juga masih foto kami berdua.

Duh, kok jadi ngerasa bersalah sih? Eh... kok jadi mikirin dia?! Ngapain ngerasa bersalah? Kan dia yang salah! Dia yang bikin hubungan rusak, pake jalan bareng ama cewek lain segala.

...

Rasanya terang sekali, padahal kedua mataku tertutup. Aku melihat jam di dinding kamarku. Sekarang jam delapan lewat tujuh belas? Tapi kok udah kayak jam dua belas siang? Eh iya, aku lupa. Kan jam di kamarku baterainya sudah lama nggak diganti. Aku melihat jam di handphoneku, sekarang jam...

HAH?! JAM DUA SIANG?!

Aku berlari menuju tangga bawah, " PAPAAA! KOK GAK DIBANGUNIN SIH?! "

" Shhh... kamu jangan teriak-teriak, nanti diomelin tetangga. "

" Iya deh, maaf. "

" Papa sengaja nggak bangunin kamu, lagian tadi kayaknya kamu tidur pulas banget. Ntar juga kalo papa bangunin, kamu bilang ' _ih papa, kok dibangunin sih?! Kan lagi enak tidur '_ " ledek papa sambil meniru gaya bicaraku.

" Yaudah lah, saya tidur lagi aja. "

" Tidur melulu, mau jadi kelelawar? "

" Masih ngantuk. "

" Kamu udah tidur berapa jam? Kemarin kamu kesini pas udah mau jam dua pagi, anggaplah kamu tidurnya jam dua. Sekarang jam dua siang, kamu udah tidur dua belas jam, masih ngantuk juga? Gak sekalian tidur seharian aja gitu? "

" ZILONG BARU TIDUR JAM LIMA PAGI PAH "

" Santai dong jawabnya, terus itu tiga jam kamu ngapain? Mantengin profil pacarmu, hah? "

" K-kok papa t... NGGAK KOK! SAYA CUMA SUSAH TIDUR AJA. "

" Tadi pagi Chou kesini, papa nanya-nanyain soal kamu. Katanya emang kamu punya pacar kok, dia taunya pas kamu bawa-bawa hel.. "

" UDAH AH PA GAUSAH DIBAHAS "

" Denger dulu, ini yang ngomong papamu, papa itu orang tua kamu. "

Ugh, papa pasti ngomong panjang lebar, males dengernya, sumpah.

" Kamu tuh... "

" Ding dong " Ah, nyawaku terselamatkan sama bunyi bel, untunglah. " Sana buka pintunya. " kata papa.

Mataku terbelalak, aku tidak percaya, yang berdiri di hadapanku itu... ALU! Ia tersenyum padaku, " kaget ya? " Aku segera menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamar. Kok dia bisa tau aku disini? Kok dia rela kesini? Dia mau ngapain?!

" Zilong, buka pintunya! " ayah menggedor pintu kamarku.

" NGGAK MAU! "

" KALO NGGAK PAPA DOBRAK NIH! "

Dengan terpaksa, aku membuka pintu kamar. Papa menjewer telinga kananku, " Kamu tuh, harusnya seneng didatengin pacar, dia rela lho buru-buru kesi... "

" Papa kan GAK TAU masalahnya! "

" Siapa bilang papa gak tau? Justru kamu yang gak tau! "

" ... "

" Temuin sana, katanya dia mau ketemu kamu. "

" Nggak mau. "

" Papa jewer lagi nih, kalo nggak mau "

" Maksa. " kataku singkat sambil keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Papa hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku yang ' keras kepala ' menurutnya itu.

Aku duduk di sofa kecil yang disamping Alu. Aku tak berbicara apapun, meliriknya saja bahkan tidak.

" Kamu masih marah ya? " tanya Alu sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya. " Kayaknya iya deh. "

Alu tersenyum, " Tadi aku minta izin sama papamu, katanya aku boleh nginep disini beberapa hari. Aku tidur di k... " belum selesai ia bicara, aku sudah memotongnya. " Gak. "

" Terus aku tidur dimana dong? " tanya Alu. " Di ruang tamu " jawabku dengan nada jutek. Aw! Telingaku dijewer lagi sama papa! " Ih, papa apaan sih?! ".

" Dia tidur di kamarmu. Kita kan gak ada kamar tamu"

" Nggak mau! Kok papa ngatur mulu sih?! "

" Ini kan rumah papa, ya gak apa-apa dong kalo ngatur. "

Aku mendengus kesal dan berkata, " Terserah aja lah. " sambil meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk pergi ke kamar. Alu menyusulku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya, sama sekali.


	8. Chapter 8

Malam pun tiba, hari ini aku tidur lebih awal, karena aku capek, tadi habis membantu papa untuk acara Imlek besok, walau yang merayakan di rumah ini hanya aku dan papa. Alu tidak masuk hitungan.

" Zilong, geser dikit dong. " pinta Alu padaku. " Nggak mau. Di lantai luas tuh " Ng.. kesannya jahat amat ya biarin mantan pacar tidur di lantai, eh bentar... kayaknya bukan mantan deh, kan aku belom minta putus... Ah, biarin lah, emangnya dia mau tidur di lantai? Paling ntar juga turun ke bawah, tidurnya di sofa.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat ke bawah. DIA BENERAN TIDUR DI LANTAI! Duh, jadi merasa bersalah... Tapi dia emang pantes sih menerimanya. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur.

Ngh! Dari tadi udah tutup mata, tapi nggak ngantuk sama sekali! Nggak bisa tidur! Jangan sampai besok bangunnya telat, bisa-bisa dijewer papa aku ini. Aku nggak biasa tidur di ranjang sendirian. Karena sudah kebiasaan tidur bareng sama Alu. Ah, Alu pasti sudah tidur.

Aku pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Alu, lalu menyelimutinya. Brr.. di lantai dingin juga, kok dia kuat ya?

...

Rasanya aku tidur diatas permukaan yang hangat, memang agak keras, tapi tak sekeras dan dingin kayak lantai kemarin, aku pernah merasa tidur diatas tempat yang menurutku nyaman ini.

" Zilong, ayo bangun "

Suara itu... suara Alu. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku, persis seperti waktu itu, jangan-jangan...

Kubuka mataku perlahan, AAHHH! GOBLOKKK! KAN KITA CERITANYA LAGI TENGKAR KOK GUA TIDUR DIATAS DADANYA SIH.

Aku segera menjauh, jantungku berdegup kencang sehingga nafasku tak beraturan, keringat berucuran.

" Pipimu merah tuh " kata Alu sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi tak sekencang kemarin, rasanya tenagaku langsung hilang seluruhnya. " J-j... jangan pegang-pegang! "

Ia terkekeh, " Kalo kucium boleh kan? " Aku menggeleng, " ng.. nggak! "

Alu membelai rambut coklatku yang tergerai panjang, aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

" Kalian sudah bangun? " Papa tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku, " Oh, sudah akur rupanya. " katanya sambil senyum-senyum.

Aku segera menyingkirkan tangan Alu dari kepalaku dan bergegas keluar kamar. " Sok galak deh kamu. " ledek papa " Sana mandi, pakai baju barumu ya ". " Mhm.. "

Baju yang dibelikan papa ini memang pas ukuranku, tapi aku nggak biasa pakai baju merah. Rasanya agak aneh.

" Haha, aneh juga ya kamu pakai baju merah. Kayak anak ilang. "

" Lah, itu kok papa pake baju hijau, saya dikasih baju merah? "

" Kunciranmu warna merah, kan gak nyambung kalo bajunya warna hijau "

Papa ini ngeledek mulu, sama-sama sableng kayak Chou. Gak ada bedanya.

" Kamu masak gih " kata papa padaku.

Imlek gak boleh kesel, Zilong, inget, gak boleh kesel. Nanti gak hoki.

Perayaan Imlek yang terbilang sederhana pun berjalan dengan lancar. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, tak terasa sekarang sudah hampir malam.

" Oh iya, papa pergi dulu ya sebentar, mau antar manisan ke Chou. "

Aku mengangguk, " Ya, hati-hati. " kataku singkat. Tinggal aku berduaan sama Alu di rumah.

Suasana hening, aku tak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya.

Karena sudah hampir malam, aku memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah, kecuali menyapu. Aku nggak tau kenapa nggak boleh nyapu, katanya kalau nyapu itu sama aja kayak buang hoki, ya daripada jadi kenyataan, mending nurut aja.

Aku menumpuk dan menaruh piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor di wastafel. Satu-persatu piring kucuci.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pandanganku jadi gelap. Ya, listrik padam.

" Alu, bawain senter dong " teriakku dari dapur sambil mencuci tanganku yang bersabun lalu mematikan keran air. EH IYA... KAN KITA LAGI BERANTEM, KOK PAKE ACARA MINTA TOLONG SIH. DUH, GIMANA SIH.

Seberkas cahaya redup datang dari arah belakangku, aku menoleh. Alu datang dengan senter handphone-nya yang menyala. " Aku nggak nemuin senter disini " katanya.

Tak lama, listrik kembali. Lampu sudah menyala, keadaan kembali terang. Alu mematikan senternya. " Kubantu ya, nyucinya? " tanya Alu sambil tersenyum padaku, " T-terserah. " jawabku lalu kembali mencuci. Begitupun Alu.

Hngh, akhirnya cucian beres semua. " Makasih udah mau bantu. " kataku tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Alu tersenyum sambil menaruh lap tangan di meja seusai tangannya kering.

Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan kirinya. " A... Alu? " Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya, " Tunggu " katanya singkat. Alu menyingkirkan tangannya, aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Alu tersenyum lalu memutarkan badanku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengalihkan lirikan mataku ke arah lain.

" Liat aku dong " kata Alu sambil memegang daguku, aku melirik ke arahnya, pipiku semakin memerah. Alu tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi kananku, " Zilong, aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin-kemarin ini. Sebenarnya, cewek itu cuma temen kantorku, aku jalan sama dia buat beli ini. " ia mengeluarkan sepasang cincin emas dari kotak kecil yang dipegangnya.

Aku tercengang memandangi sepasang cincin itu, " Zilong, kemarin aku bicara panjang lebar sama papa kamu. Aku jelasin soal yang barusan kubilang itu ke dia, kalo sebenernya, aku jalan sama cewek itu, karena ukuran jari manisnya hampir sama kayak punyamu. Kalo misalnya aku bawa kamu, kan nggak jadi kejutan lagi. Aku udah ngerencanain pengen tunangan, pas Imlek ini, soalnya kan kamu bilang mau ngenalin aku ke papamu. Jadi, ya sekalian aja, eh tau-tau kamu ngambek duluan. Ya, aku terpaksa nyari kamu, capek tau nyari kamu. "

" ... Maaf, aku salah paham. " Alu tersenyum, " Aku udah minta restu sama papamu, dia ngijinin. Kamunya mau nggak tunangan sama aku? "

" Nggak... "

Alu terkejut, " O-oh.. " ia terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Aku cekikikan, " Nggak mungkin kutolak. " Sekarang gantian dia yang ketawa, " Hmm? Udah pinter ngomong ya kamu "

" Kok pake acara tunangan dulu? Nggak langsung nikah? " tanyaku

Alu tersenyum, " Aku mau kerja full, supaya bisa ngejamin hidup kamu dan jadi suami yang baik buat kamu, karena kamu itu lebih berharga dari apapun dari hidupku"

" Apaan sih? " jawabku sambil tersipu-sipu

ia mencubit hidungku, " Ow! Sakit tau! "

" Kalau jari manismu kupasang cincin, masih sakit gak hidungnya? " tanya Alu, aku menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan memegang tangan kananku lalu memasang cincin. " Sekarang gantian, kamu masang ini " Alu memberikan cincinnya dan aku memasangnya.

Ia merangkul pinggangku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, aku membalas rangkulannya, kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. " Aku sayang kamu, Zilong. " Alu menempelkan bibirnya, singkatnya, dia mencium bibirku. Pipiku bertambah merah, meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi jantungku masih saja berdebar-debar.

" Mhhm.. ngh... " aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Alu, tanda untuk berhenti, tapi dia masih saja asik sendiri memainkan lidahnya, nafasku mulai nggak kuat. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti papa!

Alu menghentikan ciumannya, " Papa pulang tuh. " bisiknya.

" Oh iya, baliknya malam ini aja kali ya? Soalnya kalau ditunda lagi, nanti tugas kuliah kan numpuk... " kataku. " Hahah, aku jadi lupa soal kuliah. Ingetnya cuma kamu doang sih abisnya " Aku cemberut, " gombalan basi. " Alu tertawa sambil melepas rangkulannya, begitu pula aku.

Alu keluar dari dapur, disusul aku. " Hm? Sudah baikan kalian berdua? " kami mengangguk serempak.

...

Seusai berpamitan dengan papa, kami pergi ke bandara dan kembali ke Inggris, dan kembali tinggal sama-sama di kontrakan yang sama.


	9. Bonus

Berbagai musim kulewati bersamanya, kami berdua sekarang sudah lulus dari universitas itu. Nilaiku memang nggak bagus-bagus amat sih, tapi nilai kan cuma angka, kalau hubungan kami nyata, itu kata Alu sih, bukan kata-kataku. Menurutnya itu motivasi, tapi malah kayak gombalan basi yang biasa dia bilang.

Cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku tetap ada, hanya saja maknanya sudah beda. Kalau dulu masih tunangan, sekarang udah nikah.

Aku pernah nanya sama dia, 'kenapa nggak nikah langsung aja?' dia jawab, 'aku mau kerja full, supaya bisa ngejamin hidup kamu dan jadi suami yang baik.' Gombal banget ya? Dia mah apa sih yang nggak gombal?

Sekarang, kalau soal aku bangun-bangun kepalanya diatas badannya, itu bukan hal yang nggak disengaja. Aku sengaja nibanin dia biar bengek gitu, sampe-sampe aku suka dibangunin pas lagi enak-enak tidur, disuruh geseran, sempit katanya.

Eh taunya, dia yang bikin sempit, meluk udah berasa kayak ngebekap aja, sesek sumpah. Tapi seneng sih.

Kadang-kadang aku juga suka ngisengin dia, bikinin teh, tapi nggak kukasih gula, malah aku kasih garam. Tapi dia minum juga, mukanya itu loh, nahan siksaan banget. Pas kutanya, 'kenapa?' dia jujur jawab, ' rasanya aneh' terus pas ku bilang ' tinggalin aja kalo nggak suka ' dia malah bilang ' nggak ah, pemberian istri yang diusahakan dengan jerih payah nggak boleh ditinggalin'

Nggak cuma itu, aku sengaja ngasih semua pangsitku ke dia waktu lagi makan mie bareng, dia bingung, sampe nanya ' bukannya kamu suka pangsit? ' Aku diem aja, terus mangkoknya kutukar. Ekspresinya tuh, lucu. Cengo aja gitu kayak orang goblok.

Dia paling suka musim dingin, katanya. Tau nggak kenapa? Jawabannya konyol banget. Masa cuma gara-gara aku nggak tahan suhu dingin jadi dia bisa meluk aku? Aneh emang dia ini.

...

" Sayang, aku tau kamu udah bangun, geser dong " Alu mencubit pipiku pelan. " Nggak mau " kataku sambil membuka mata dan menatapnya. " Nanti aku telat ngantor, sayang. "

Aku kembali menutup mata dan menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya, " Yang telat kan kamu, bukan aku ". " Iya emang, tapi kamu geser dulu, kamu berat lama-lama disini melulu ". " Masih ngantuk, nggak mau bangun " rengekku.

" Kamu kayak anak kecil deh " ledek Alu. " Biarin " jawabku. Alu menggelitiki pinggangku, spontan aku berguling menjauh darinya, " GELI TAU! " ia tertawa, " Lagian kamu nggak mau geser " Aku membelakanginya, " Ngambek beneran apa pura-pura nih? " Alu mendekatiku.

Aku tak menghiraukannya, " Yaudah deh, tinggalin aja, ntar mi-nya kumakan " kata Alu menggodaku. " Makan aja, nanti kamu pulang nggak aku bukain pintunya. " jawabku dengan nada jutek, padahal aslinya aku nggak marah.

" Jahat amat, kalo kucium dimaafin nggak? " tanya Alu sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku melihat kearahnya, " Nggak. " kataku singkat. " Nggak mungkin kalo aku nggak maafin. " kata Alu sambil terkekeh. " Kali ini nggak beneran " aku kembali tidur.

" Yah, ngambek dia. Ntar kalo aku nggak pulang gimana? "

" Bodo amat " kataku.

" Galak deh kamu "

" Kalo nggak galak ntar kamu nggak takut sama aku, ntar main ama cewek lain "

Alu tertawa, " Apa hubungannya? "

" Pikir aja sendiri, aku juga nggak tau. "

" Ada-ada aja deh kamu. Aku juga gak bakal selingkuh dari kamu kok. "

" Awas aja kalo berani, kamu nggak boleh pulang. "

" Lah, kan aku yang beli rumah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, kok aku yang diusir? Kan yang punya rumah aku. " ledek Alu

" Gausah sok niru papa, deh. Udah sana siap-siap, ntar telat. Hus hus. "

" Ih, ngusir, dikira aku guguk, apa? "

" Iya, kamu guguk aku. " kataku sambil meliriknya

Alu geleng-geleng kepala sambil cekikikan,

" Iya deh, terserah. Yaudah aku siap-siap nanti langsung jalan, dah sayang. " katanya lalu mencium keningku. " Hmm, ya, sana. Nanti pulang bawain mie " kataku sambil tiduran. " Hmph, mie mulu, nggak bosen? " tanya Alu. " Ih, kan yang minta istri, turutin dong! "

" Haha, iya deh, iya. "


End file.
